Summer Adventure
by Twisterr
Summary: The Concours Participans are going to Hawaii for one month! Yay! What will happen?
1. Good news!

**Authors note:** Sorry if some words or the characters names are mispelled.

Reviews please. :D

* * *

It's the end of school and Hino Kahoko is exited. So she woke up early. Too early that is. When she went to her classroom she was the first one, So she decided to sleep. While she was sleeping the students began to enter the room. They saw Kahoko sleeping, but they didn't bother to wake her up. Instantly when she heard a lot of people are in the room already she woke up and saw her 2 best friends Mio and Nao.

"Good Morning Mio,Nao." Kahoko said.

"Good Morning Kaho-chan." Mio said.

"Morning." Nao said while preparing her things for the 1st subject.

"So Kaho-chan what are you planning to do this summer?" Mio said while looking at Kahoko sheepishly.

"I haven't planned it yet Mio. How 'bout you? Do you have any plans this summer?" Kahoko said while smiling at Mio.

"I'm just planning on going out of the county with my family. That's all"

"Oh that sounds nice." Kahoko said happily.

Before the classes could start they were interrupted by the announcement in the speakers.

"All concours participants please go in front of the faculty now. Kanazawa-sensei needs to speak with you "

"Hino looks like you're excused. You may go now." The teacher said.

"Please excuse me." And with that Kahoko ran going to the faculty room. Unfortunately she bumped into a tall person.

"Gomen" Kahoko said while bowing.

"It's ok." The man said.

Kahoko looked up and saw Tsuchiura.

"Oh hi Tsuchiura-kun. Sorry." Kahoko said.

"Well then let's go to the faculty room together."

"Hai."

The two were walking towards the faculty room. They saw their fellow concours participants waiting for Kanazawa-sensei. All of them sat down the chairs.

After a few moments Kanazawa-sensei arrived and told them the good news.

"The school has given you a free trip to Hawaii for 1 month. So you're excused for the rest of the day to pack your things and I'll see you tomorrow at the airport 3:00 in the morning. You're dismissed. "

"Wow I cant believe the school is giving us a free trip to Hawaii….FOR FREE!!!" Hihara shouted.

"So all of you are going then. I'll see you tomorrow." Kanazawa-sensei left.

So Tsukimori doesn't have a choice. He has to go.

"Bye guys. I'll pack my things now." Kahoko said.

"Sure bye Kaho-chan" Hihara-senpai said.

"Bye Hino" Both Yunoki and Tsichura said.

"Bye" Shimizu-kun and Fyumii-chan said.

* * *

_Now I've got to buy new clothes and a bathing suit._ Kahoko thought.

Kahoko went to the mall and browsed the shops. Finally she got a lot of new clothes. Whats left to look for is a bathing suit.

She happened to pass by a bathing suit store. [Who knew there was such a thing.]

She browsed through the bathing suits and tried some on. She found a really cute Polka-dotted two piece, she decided to buy it.

Then she walked home and packed her things, ate dinner, and fell asleep.


	2. The arrival

**Ring!Ring!Ring!**

Kahoko woke up at 2:30 and she took a bath, ate breakfast, and went to the airport.

Kahoko arrived there at 2:50.

_There's still time. Maybe I should drink coffee. Im really sleepy that would help me._ Kahoko thought.

While walking Kahoko is trying to not let her eyelids close when she bumped to a man in the coffe shop.

"Sorry." The sleepy Kahoko said to the man.

"Its ok Hino." Len said.

"Oh hi Tsukimori-kun. Are you here to buy coffee too. Im really sleepy." Kahoko said to Tsukimori-kun.

Tsukimori didn't reply to Kahoko.

Kahoko said to herself "Even at 2:50 he's still the ice prince."

She ordered coffee and sat down with her fellow concours participant who were also there waiting for Kanazawa-sensei.

"Wow. That coffee is really awakening!" Kahoko said.

"Hello Kaho-chan" Hihara-senpai said.

"Hello Hihara-senpai. Aren't you exited about Hawaii??" Kahoko asked.

"Of course I'am... Come to think of it I'll be spending it with y..." Hihara stoped before he could say You.

"With??" Kahoko said still not getting it.

"Aaahh. Oh There's Kanazawa-sensei!"Hihara said. Being thankful that Kanazawa-sensei was on time.

"So let's go." Kanazawa-sensei said

"Hai" All of them said.

"So there are 4 chairs per row so Fuyumi will be seated next to Shimizu and Yunoki and I. And Kahoko will be seated beside Tsukimori,Hihara, ang Tsichura."

"Yes! Hopefully I'll be seated next to Kaho-chan." Hihara said to himself. Smiling.

"Huh? Hihara-senpai why are you smiling?" Kahoko said to Hihara.

"Oh it's nothing."

"Ok."

"Here we are. Just find your seats." Kanazawa-sensei said.

Tsukimori went inside first followed by Kahoko,Hihara and Tsukimori.

All were sleeping soundly since it's gonna be a long ride.

Kahoko fell asleep and accidentaly placed her head in Tsukimori's shoulders.

Tsukimori too was sleeping but he felt that something was on his shoulder so he woke up.

He was surprised when he saw Kahoko's angelic face in his shoulder and he started to think about the time when Kahoko took care of him when he was sick in the Practice rooms. After that he felt asleep and leaned his head on Kahoko's head.

Hours passed and Kahoko woke up. He realized that Tsukimori's head was on hers and her head was on his shoulder. She started to blush.

Tsukimori noticed that his head was in Kahoko's head and he started to blush but it wasnt noticable.[ :O Len's Blushing! :O ] So he took of his head and Kahoko woke up. She was really red.

"Im so sorry Tsukimori-kun"

"Im also sorry Hino"

She saw Hihara looking at them.

"Is there something wrong Hihara-senpai?" Kahoko asked.

"No. Im ok."Hihara said.

Its just that im jealous coz you put your head in Tsukimori's shoulders! Hihara said to himself.

* * *

"Welcome to Hawaii!!!" Kanazawa-sensei said.

"Wow!" Kahoko said.

"Yeah wow!" Hihara added.

Kahoko's stomach rumbled.

"Oh. Im so sorry. I guess im just hungry." Kahoko said shyly.

"Let's eat then." Kanazawa-sensei said.

* * *

They went to the hotel to put thier things there and afterwards they ate.

Kahoko really ate...A LOT.

But while eating Hihara and Tsichura were staring at her.

"Hn" Hino said.

The two boys were now back to reality. Both of them were blushing.

Yunoki gigled.

"Sorry Kaho-chan" Hihara said.

"Sorry Hino." Tsukimori said.

"It's ok." Kahoko said smiling.

She's so kazuki what are you thinking! I know she's totally hottt but.. Hihara said to himself

AHH! Hihara shouted

"Are you ok Hihara-senpai?" Kahoko said.

"Yeah"

After eating all of them unpacked thier things.

* * *

Chapter finished. Review. :D

Sorry if its kinda boring ill make it more romantic on chapter 3. :d


	3. Sunset

**5:30pm**

Kahoho decided to go for a walk at the beach. It's almost sunset and she loves to watch the sunset. So she went to a store at the beach to buy a nice watermelon shake.

"This will be good when i watch the sunset." Kahoko thought

She placed a cloth in the sand so she can lie down on it. She watched the sunset as a took a sip of her shake.

"I wish I invited a friend, this will be more fun if you're not alone." Kahoko said sofly

"Wish granted!" Yunoki said.

"Oh, I didn't know you were there. Sorry for you know...talking to myself."Kahoko chuckled

"It's ok Hino."

"So what brings you here?"

"I just felt that i need to be with you."

"What??" Kahoko blushed.

"Just .Got you!"

"-senpai don't joke like that"

"Ok My dear _Kahoko_."

" did you call me Kahoko?" Kahoko asked shyly

"Well, ... I was joking you again!"

"eh. I told you to stop!" Kahoko said pouting.

"Yunoki-senpai come let's go back to the hotel and eat."Kahoko said.

* * *

"What's for dinner?" Kahoko asked Kanazawa-sensei

"Come let's all go to the restaurant in the hotel" Kanazawa-sensei said

"Hai."

Kahoko was seated beside Len.

When Kahoko was about to get the pitcher of water, she touched something cold and when she looked at it...

She saw her hand holding tsukimori's hand.

"Im so sorry Tsukimori-kun" Kahoko said blushing

"Yeah, Whatever. " Tsukimori said

They all ate dinner afterwards they went back to the hotel.

Kahoko and Fuyumi share 1 room. Yunoki and Shimizu share the same room. While Tsukimori,Tsichura, and Hihara share the same room.

Kahoko doesn't feel very sleepy since it was just 7:00pm

So she decided to go to Tsukimori,Tsichura and Hihara's room.

* * *

In the boys room they werent doing anything.

"Ahh. It would be nice if Kaho-chan was 's so nice and im always happy whenever im with her." Hihara thought

"Why can't I get the incedent earlier out of my head! Kahoko just slept on my shoulders that's all. It was an accident." Tsukimori told himself

"Why does Hino always have to pop in my head? Am I?? No im not in L---" Tsichura thought and it was cut by a knock at the door.

**.Knock.**

"I'll get it!" Hihara said.

Hihara opened the door and found Kahoko there.

His heart was beating fast.

"Can she read minds?? How did she know that I wanted to see her" Hihara thought

"Hihara who's there??" Tsichura asked

"It's Kaho-san"

"Why don't you let her in?"

"Oh yeah! Sorry Kaho-chan"Hihara said

"It's ok. I was just bored mind if I stay here?" Kahoko said

"Sure" Hihara said

Kahoko sat down the chair and it was quiet. Kahoko hated the quietness so she broke it.

"So. Want to play a game or something?" Kahoko said

"Sure. What game?" Hihara asked

"Suggestions anyone??" Kahoko asked

"How 'bout Truth or Dare? We can invite the others." Hihara said.

"You ok with that Tsichura, Tsukimori?" Asked kahoko

"It's fine with me. How 'bout this person here? I think he won't play such games coz he's too mature for that" Tsichura said

"Im in!" Tsukimori said eyeing Tsichura.

"Are you sure?" Kahoko asked

"Yeah!" Tsukimori said

"Talk about pride" Kahoko tought

"Ill call Fuyumi-chan" Kahoko said

"Ill call Yunoki and Shimizu-kun" Hihara said

They both came back with Fuyumi,Yunoki, and Shimizu.


	4. Let the games begin!

"Let the games begin!" Hihara said

"What is this some kind of Olympic game?" Yunoki asked

"Not really" hihara replied

"But first we're going to need a bottle. And I have just the thing." Kahoko said

"Ok let's start" Kahoko said

"I'll spin the bottle!" Hihara said

The bottle spun and pointed to Shimizu-kun

"Truth or dare?" Tsichura asked

"Truth"

"Exellent choice. The question is... Do you like Fyumi-chan?"

With that question Fuyumi blushed

"I dont know"

Tsuchura held his hand tighter.

".Yes. Ouch... That hurt Tsichura-senpai"Shimizu-kun said.

Several spins passed.

The bottle spun again and this time it pointed to Tsukimori.

". Truth or Dare??" Tsichira said smiling

"Dare"

"I dare you to kiss Hino-chan on the lips" Yunoki said smiling.

Everybody was shocked including kahoko, who now was red as a tomato.

"Do i really have to do what Yunoki told me to do??" Tsukimori said

"Chicken!" Tsichura said

And with that he came closer to kahoko and leaned his face to her face until it was just a few inches apart. And tsukimori kissed hino.

Kahoko's heart was beating fast. Very fast and she was blushing really hard. Even Tsukimoris heart was beating fast. He kissed hino passionately and after a few minutes, He let go of kahoko's lips.

Kahoko was really shocked and started to run away. She went to her room followed by Fuyumi-chan.

"Is kaho-chan gonna be ok?" Hihara asked

"We dont know."Tsichura said looking at Tsukimori.

"I'll go now. That was fun, wasn't it Tsukimori??" Yunoki teased.

"Ok lets all go to sleep." Tsichura said.

* * *

**Tsukimori's POV**

"I dare you to kiss Hino-chan on the lips" Yunoki said smiling.

I saw everybody shocked including Kahoko who blushed.

"Do i really have to do what Yunoki told me to do??"

"Chicken!" Tsichura said

"Ill show you chicken." Tsukimori tought

I can feel Kahoko's heart beating fast. And why is mine beating fast too?? Its not like i like her right?

"I'll go now. That was fun, wasn't it Tsukimori??" Yunoki teased.

Oh well it was fun kissing her tho.

WTH am i thinking??

Im the Ice Prince remember??

Ahh! Ill just go to sleep.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

Kahoko woke up early and took a walk at the beach. While she was at the beach she remembered the incident that happened yesterday. She blushed as she remembered the scene.

She was playing with the sand when a blue haired guy touched her wrist. She looked up and saw Tsukimori looking at her. She stood up.

"Ohayo Tsukimori-kun!" Kahoko said

" yesterday..." Tsukimori said

"No it's ok it just a game."

"No what i mean is..."

"eh?"

"What i mean is..." he gathered all his courage and "I think im in love with you Hino."

"..."

"It's ok if you dont reply now. I'll just wait for the right time. Or maybe you're waiting for the right man."

"Thank You Tsukimori-kun. Come let's eat breakfast together."

While eating breakfast together Ryotaro saw them. Ryotaro decided to join them.

"Mind if I join you two lovebirds?" Tsichura said

"L-L-Lovebirds??" Kahoko said.

"Yeah. You kissed yesterday remember?? And now you're dating."

"We are not dating. And that kiss was for the games sake only. It was a dare."

"Whatever"

After eating Tsukimori left. That leaves Tsichura and Kahoko.


	5. A day with them?

**Authors note:**

Guys I'll change the style of my writing. :))

* * *

Kahoko: So what are we gonna do now??

Tsichura: Choose one... Mall, Park, Cafe, Or let's just go back at the hotel?

Kahoko: Definately not the hotel.

Tsuchura: So... Where do you want to go?

Kahoko: Cafe. I would like a cup of coffee.

Tsichura: Sure, Now let's to the cafe!

While walking...

Kahoko: Tsichura-kun, How are things with you and Miyabi-san?[Is it right? Im not sure.]

Tsichura: We're fine. Why did you ask?

Kahoko: Well, She's a very beautiful lady... I wonder why would anyone wanna break up with her...

Tsichura: ...

Kahoko: Oh. Sorry Tsichura-kun.

Tsichura: It's ok... Here we are.

While in the cafe...

Kahoko bought a slice of blueberry cheesecake and a cup of coffee, While Tsichura bought a cup of coffee as well.

Tsichura: (Staring at kahoko)

Kahoko: Tsichura??

Tsichura: (still staring at kahoko)

Kahoko: Are you there? (Snaps finger in front of Tsichura.)

Tsichura: (Blushing) Sorry Hino. It's just you're so..

Kahoko: so?

Tsichura: (Panicking) .ah. You're so dirty! (Pretending that there is something in kahoko's face.)("Wipes" it off.)

Kahoko: Sorry Tsichura-kun. Now that was embarrassing. Thank you Tsichura-kun.

Tsichura: Yeah. Embarrasing!(Tsichura thought) No problem hino. We better head back.

Kahoko: You go ahead.

Tsichura: Are you sure??

Kahoko: Yes. I'll still look around the place.

Tsichura: Ok. Bye hino. See you later.

* * *

Kahoko: Where to go? It's still early...

Kahoko walked around the park. Untill... she was pulled by a man.

Kahoko: Ahh.. Yunoki-senpai again. (Kahoko thought, Straight face.)

Yunoki: Hello Kahoko.

Kahoko: Hello Yunoki-senpai.

Yunoki: Ahh. So you're used to me calling you kahoko eh?

Kahoko: Unfortunately. (Straight face)

Yunoki: Where do you want to go?

Kahoko: Huh? You're the one who suddenly pulled me.

Yunoki: Let's just go to a fancy restaurant to eat lunch.

Kahoko: Eh? I just ate.

Yunoki: Is that so... Well then...

Kahoko was dropped off by the car

Yunoki: See you later Kahoko.

Kahoko: WTH! I was pulled and now he's just gonna drop me off?? Well at least im not with him anymore. (Kahoko thought)

Kahoko giggled

Meanwhile...

Hihara was walking when she saw a red headed girl.

Hihara walked closely then she noticed that the girl was none other than Kahoko.

Hihara: Kaho-chan!

Kahoko: Hello Hihara-senpai

Hihara: Why are you here?

Kahoko: I was just walking around.

Hihara: Can i join you?

Kahoko: Sure!

Hihara: Where are we gonna go?

Kahoko: The mall?

Hihara: Sure! What are we gonna do there?

Kahoko: Watch a movie?

Hihara was blushing because he's thinking that it was a date.

Kahoko: Hihara-senpai??

Hihara: Sorry Kaho-chan... Let's go to the mall!

While walking...

Kahoko: What movie are we gonna watch?

Hihara: Any movie as long as i'm with you...

Kahoko: (Blushing) Hihara-senpai?? Are you feeling well?

Hihara: (Blushing) .ah. Sorry kaho-chan. (bowing)

Kahoko: You don't have to bow.. It's ok.

In the movie house...

They are watching a love story... who cares what the love story is...

Kahoko: Did he just say that he's gonna watch any movie as long as he's with me?? (Kahoko thought)

Hihara: Oh my... Why did I say that??(Hihara thought while looking at the watching Kahoko)

Hihara slowly placed his arm behind Kahoko's back [The thing lovers do while watching a movie. :D]

Kahoko: Huh? What's that??(Kahoko thought while looking at hihara)

Hihara: Wth! What am i doing?? (Hihara thought while continuing his attempt)

Kahoko finally gave in and leaned her head in hiharas shoulders while watching the movie

* * *

_To be continued..._

Thanks for all the reviews. :))


	6. The end of the adventure

**Authors Note:**

Then again i changed my writing style back to normal. :D

I'll skip the part after the movie and proceed to sleeping time. :))

* * *

Tsukimori was about to sleep when he remembered Kahoko. That time. That exact time, He realized that he has feelings for Kahoko.

Tsukimori is planning something. What can it be?? :) [Just kidding 'bout the :) part. :)) ]

Next Morning...

"Ohayo!" Kahoko said.

Everybody replied except Tsukimori.

"Hey Tsukimori-kun. You ok?"Kahoko asked

"Yes I am. By the way Hino." Tsukimori said

"What?"

"Meet me at dinner. beach front, 7pm. See you."

"Why?"

"I got something to tell you."

"Sure"

"Ok. I'll see you"

"What was that all about?" Tsichura said

"Oh nothing he just asked something" Kahoko said

"Ok. I'll see you later."

* * *

**1:00 pm**

kahoko went for a walk. alone.

"Heyy Tsichura,Yunoki,Hihara,Shimizu,Fuyumii." Tsukimori said.

"Yes?" They all responded

"Can you help me guys with something?"

"Wow unbelievable! The great Tsukimori Len asking for help." Tsichura said

"Yeah whatever just help me..."Tsukimori said

"Yeah sure. What is it?" Yunoki said

"Uhmm. This night is important for me, Can all of you help me fix the beach front by 7pm?" Tsukimori said

"Sure... But why?" Hihara askeed

"Im gonna ask Hino to be my girlfriend tonight." Tsukimori said.

Everybody was shocked. But Yunoki was still calm as usual.

Hihara's POV

_He's gonna ask Kaho-chan? Aww i dont have a chance against him. We all know that Kaho-chan also likes him... Ok whatever I'll help him._ Hihara thought.

End of POV

"Sure we'll all help yun Tsukimori." Hihara said

"Thank you very much Hihara." Tsukimori said

Tsichura's POV

_I guess we can't help it... He better take good care of Hino... Or else... :)_ Tsichura thoght

End of POV

"Im in!" Tsichura said

"Thank you." Tsukimori said

"Im happy for kaho-senpai" both fuyumii&Shimizu thought.

"I guess Hino won't be my past time anymore." Yunoki thought

* * *

**6:00pm**

"So Tsukimori how will we do it?" Hihara asked

"Well...." Tsukimori said

(They started planning the said event.)

"Wow, very romantic Tsukimori-kun. Never thought you had it in you.." Yunoki said while chuckling

* * *

**7:00pm**

The beach had torches and the scent of vanilla was kahoko walked towards Tsukomori she saw the other concours participants smiling at her. Then she began to wonder. "What is Tsukimori planning" She thought.

"Wow, what happened here?" Kahoko thought as she was walking near Tsukimori

"Hello Hino." Tsukimori said

"Whats the occation Tsukimori-kun?" Kahoko asked

Tsukimori gave her a boquet of roses. Kahoko blushed.

"Thank you Tsukimori-kun. Whats happening?" Kahoko asked

Tsukimori kneeled down.

"Tsukimori-kun stand up. What are you doing?"

"Hino Kahoko..." Tsukimori said

"Yes Tsukimori-kun?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

With that statement kahoko blushed. She looked at the concours participants. They were all smiling especially Fuyumi-chan.

Kahoko looked at Tsukimori-kun.

"Of course!" Kahoko exclaimed

Tsukimori stood up and kissed kahoko passionately. She began to return the kiss. She heard the concours participants clap.

"Well that's a thing that you dont see everyday. Well at least she's happy. Tsukimori... Take care of Hino." Tsichura thought

"Im ok. At least she's happy. " Hihara thought

"Aww. look at those two. they wont stop kissing. :)) " Yunoki thought

"You look good together. Kaho-senpai" Fuyumi thought

"Kaho-senpai. Im happy for you." Shimizu thought

* * *

**Authors note:**

Finished! Yay! \:D/ This is the last chapter of Summer Adventures!! Hope you enjoyed my story! Thanks for the Reveiws!!!!

Sorry if the last chapter was short. And Im SUPER sorry... i forgot all about kanazawa-sensei!!!

Im really sorry!! =))  
Lets just pretend he got locked up in his room!! =))


End file.
